1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food heating device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a grill that cooks food items by grilling the food items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grills, and in particular electric grills, are known. These devices are generally constructed with heating plates having a particular surface geometry for heating food placed thereon. The heating plates are typically secured to a housing and typically heated by an electrical resistance heater. However, these devices have the disadvantages of being limited to a fixed surface geometry for the heating plate and being difficult to clean since the heating plate is secured to the housing and, thus, containing electrical components therein. Additionally, such devices typically require an extended heat up time because of a thermally inefficient transfer of heat from the heater to the heating plate of the grill.
Additionally, in grills having heating plates that can be moved relative to each other, the heating plates are brought together at a common connection point due to a direct pivotal connection between the heating plates. The direct pivotal connection causes an uneven distribution of heat transferred to the food, and uneven cooking.